


Resolution

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [7]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Little Brothers, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto feels badly for some things he said, Darrell doesn't want to hear it
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffy_dragon_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_dragon_prince/gifts).



> I hope you like this little continuation drabble!

Ernesto peaked in the door.

“Hey... Darrell.”

The 12 year old in question was curled up on his bed, eyes teary.

“Go away.”

Ernesto sighed. “Normally I would but I gotta be a dumb adult here, you know.”

Darrell looked up at Ernesto.

“You should be off celebrating that you don't have to deal with me anymore.” Darrell said, sniffling. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

“See, I can't do that.” Ernesto walked over and sat on the edge of Darrell's bed. “Because I'm not happy that you lost your job.”

“You should be, you don't have to take care of us anymore. And you have help, and you wont get bossed around by a kid-”

“Hush, Darrell.” Ernesto put a hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry I got mad earlier. There was no reason I should have yelled at you like that.” Ernesto said softly. “I was just, frustrated and tired, and I shouldn't have taken that out on you. You're my kid brother, I can't stay mad at you.”

Darrell sat up and looked at Ernesto, he sniffled again.

“It's okay, I get that it's a lot to take care of the family. We really didn't make it easy on you, did we?” Darrell sighed.

“It's no less stressful than running a company. I'm proud of you for doing as well as you did.” Ernesto smiled. “Even if you did need some help in the beginning.”

“Oh, jeeze, I would have never known how to do the paperwork of not for my smart big brother!” Darrell peeped. He hugged Ernesto. “You're the best, 'Nesto. I love you.”

Ernesto wrapped his arms around Darrell. “I love you too, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a great day


End file.
